Midnight Romp
by Usagi45
Summary: Balthier can't get any sleep because a certain young Solidor is on his mind.


The sky pirate sat awake in bed, for the third night in a row and it was the same thing every night that kept him from getting any kind of shut eye: the young Solidor. He had no idea when or even why these thoughts were pestering him so bad, but it put him at ill-ease, which was probably the reason he couldn't get to sleep. This lack of sleep was bad for him, it meant he wasn't getting the kind of rest his body needed and he feared that soon he would start to develop bags under his eyes.

They were all boarding in a small little hotel for the night, the men in one room the girls in another and the little Solidor got his own room. Everyone in the room with him had been asleep for a few hours now and Balthier was getting restless. He sat up quietly and slid from the bed without so much as a creak and made his way to the door. All those years of sneaking around to steal valuables really paid off when it came to being quiet when moving around. When he got to the door he peered back at his roommates to make sure that none of them had awoken and when he confirmed that everyone was still out like a light, he opened the door and slid out into the hallway.

He let out the breath that he had been holding in and straightened his clothes before heading two rooms over. When he got to the room that Larsa Solidor was staying in, he didn't know whether to knock as softly as possible or to pick the lock and let himself in. He paced in front of the door as he weighed the pros and cons of each decesion. If he knocked then he would risk people hearing in the room next door, but if he just let himself in then he might startle the boy and start a commotion. In the end he chose to just let himself into the room. He played with the lock for a few seconds before hearing the rewarding 'click' of the door unlocking.

After slinking into the room he shut the door behind him and re-locked it. He looked over at the bed and saw the boy that constantly flooded his thoughts and couldn't help but sigh. As quietly and quickly as possible he walked over to the bed and kneeled down beside the sleeping boy. To prevent Larsa from making any noise, he put his hand over the boy's mouth, resulting in waking him up and giving him a slight scare. Wide blue eyes searched the room and then focused intensely on the sky pirate. Balthier put his finger to his lips and shushed the boy before removing his hand.

"What are you doing here? Have you any idea what time it is?" Larsa kept his voice low and calm as he spoke.

Balthier ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the floor. He really had no idea why he had come to Larsa's room, it was because of the boy that he couldn't sleep so what help would come from going to see him? The older man let out a heavy sigh before standing up and lifting the boy from his bed.

"What on Ivalice are you doing?" He was a bit louder this time, but he was confused and just pulled from his warm bed.

The sky pirate still didn't say anything as he sat down with his back against the bed and set the boy in his lap. They locked eyes for a moment before Balthier pulled the boy a little closer. Larsa stared at Balthier, trying to figure out what was going on, but he just couldn't read the older male and was about to ask if he was feeling alright when Balthier leaned in and placed a kiss on his neck. Larsa's arms shot out and he pushed on Balthier's chest, hoping to put a slight bit of distance between them, but the sky pirate wasn't deterred at all and leaned back in towards the boys ivory neck.

More warm kisses were placed on his neck. Larsa still didn't know what was going on, but his body started to get warmer and warmer with each kiss that Balthier placed on him. Then Balthier trailed his tongue up the boy's neck, making a hot, wet, trail to Larsa's ear. The older man pulled away momentarily to tuck dark brown hair behind the boy's ear so that he would have better access to it. Once the hair was out of the way, Balthier didn't give Larsa a chance to protest before moving back in and running his tongue up and over the outer shell of the boy's ear. The young Solidor's eyes fluttered shut and a small moan escaped his mouth and Balthier continued his attention on the ear.

Balthier trailed his tongue down the side of Larsa's ear and swirled the boy's earring around his tongue before taking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling lightly. The small hands on his chest never fell away, but had stopped trying to push him away and he smiled as he continued biting and getting small moans from the boy in his lap. At this point, Larsa was way beyond trying to figure out what Balthier was up to. He couldn't think of anything other than the sensations that were racking his entire body, the heat that he had begun to feel before had spread through him. His face was a deep crimson color and little beads of sweat had begun to form.

Balthier pulled away from Larsa and lifted him from his lap and put him on the edge of his bed. The little break gave Larsa a moment to clear his mind and figure out what was going to happen next, which of course he didn't know. Balthier reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife, then he spread Larsa's legs and situated himself between them. The boy was slightly worried about such a sharp object being so close to his body, but for some reason he trusted the pirate as the blade was brought down between his legs.

"Be a good little boy and don't move for a minute, alright?"

Larsa nodded his agreement and watched with confusion as Balthier took the knife and with a quick movement, cut a fairly large hole in his pants, and right between his legs at that. He hadn't noticed it before, but the member between his legs had become stiff. Then he realized that Balthier was there and that he could also see it, which made him turn and even brighter shade of red and he tried to pull his shirt down over the hardened member to cover himself. Balthier let out a low chuckle before he pushed the boy's hands away with ease and lowered his head until he was only centimeters away from Larsa's erection.

Without any kind of warning, Balthier's began lapping and licking at the sensitive head. His skilled tongue ran over the slit and down the underside before he came back up and took the boy into his mouth. A loud moan almost escaped the boy, but his hands flew up and covered his mouth. As Balthier took more of it in his mouth, he took the time to lap at the underside with his tongue. Once the hardened member was as far in his mouth as it could go, he lifted his head back up to the tip and right before it was about to come out, he took it all back in. Larsa removed his hands from his mouth and frantically grabbed on to Balthier's shoulders. Up and down, up and down, Balthier set a fast rhythm and Larsa's growing moans and noises only made him want to go faster.

The heat that had spread through his body early began to all move down to his stomach; the more Balthier continued, the hotter the pool in his stomach got until he felt something begin to knot up. He had thought that what the pirate was doing earlier felt good, but this felt so much better. His breath hitched and his back arched before he felt release and all the tension in his stomach started to fade away. He caught his breath for a moment and then looked down at Balthier who had a sticky white liquid on his lips. He didn't know what it was, all he knew was that he just released in the man's mouth and he couldn't feel more horrible for it.

"I-I'm so sorry…" His voice was shaky and filled with what sounded like humiliation.

"What for?" Balthier swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his lips as not to waste any of it.

The boy buried his face in his hands and responded with muffled words. The sky pirate stood up and patted the boy on the shoulder and when Larsa took his face from his hands, Balthier pressed their lips together and gave him a kiss. At this point, Balthier couldn't hold back any longer, he needed to feel the boy around him and he wasn't going to wait any longer. He climbed on top of the boy and pushed him down on the bed. They locked eyes once again and Balthier fumbled for the zipper on his pants, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, freeing his own erection from its painful cloth prison.

He reached into the pouch hanging from his pants and pulled out a small vial. It was total luck that he happened to have a bottle of lubricant; at the last town they were at he picked it off the shelf because he liked the bottle it was in and it just so happened to be lube. He poured a sufficient amount into his hand and then rubbed it on himself, moaning slightly at the friction his hands brought him. Once he felt as though he had enough of the slippery liquid on him, he positioned himself in between Larsa's legs which were propped up over his shoulders and placed the tip of his erection against Larsa's tight orifice. Slowly he began to push against the tight ring of muscles and soon felt the pop as he slid past the hardest part.

Larsa screwed his eyes shut, the pain was enough to make him was to scream, but he bit down hard on his lower lip.

"Balthier! I-It's…too big…"

The sky pirate leaned in and kissed the boy on the forehead, "Just relax, the pain will go away soon."

Larsa didn't believe him, he wanted to, but he didn't. It felt as though he was being torn open, how was this supposed to be fun? He kept his eyes shut tight and let little whimpers slide past his lips until he felt Balthier stop moving. He opened his eyes and Balthier started to pull out, but just as he did with his mouth, as soon as he was about to be out he pushed back in. Then he repeated it again and each time he pushed back in a new feeling began to replace the pain. The whimpers of pain became moans of ecstasy and he could feel tears start to pool in eyes. The change was noticeable to the older man and he took it upon himself to go a little bit harder and even a little bit faster.

As he pushed in deeper he felt himself hit that little bundle of nerves buried deep inside the boy and Balthier couldn't help but smile as he watched Larsa's eyes widen. Once again the boy frantically tried to grab on to him, and so he continued to thrust into the boy and made sure that he hit those nerves every time. He could hear the boy panting and his moans only got louder as he continued. While he propped himself up with one arm, he took the other and grabbed a hold of Larsa's once again hardened cock. Each time he pushed into the boy, he would move his hand up and every time he pulled out he would move his hand down. It was too much pleasure for the small boy and the tears finally spilt out of his eyes and ran hot tracks down his face.

The knot in his stomach formed much faster than it did the first time and soon he found himself at his climax and spilled his seed into Balthier's hand. As the boy reached his climax the tightness surrounding Balthier clamped down around his cock and he also found himself at his climax. His hot seed spilled out into the boy and when he was done, he pulled himself out of the worn body beneath him and collapsed on the bed. He looked over at the boy that was still trying to catch his breath and pulled him into a tight embrace. Balthier kissed him on the forehead once more before finally falling into a deep sleep, Larsa not far behind him.

The morning came much too fast for the sky pirate and he groaned loudly as the sun streamed into the room. He had to get back to his room before anyone else noticed where he had gone. He slipped his arm out from under the sleeping boy's head and as silently as he got in the room the night before, he was out into the hallway. He made it back to his room without any trouble at all and when he entered the room he found that they were all still asleep. He walked into the bathroom before calling out to wake them up. Vaan got up slowly from his bed and knocked on the wall, letting the girls know it was time to get up.

The party got ready for another day of hardships and once they were all ready, they left the hotel. As Balthier went to exit the hotel; his Vierra counterpart stepped in front of him

"I do hope you enjoyed yourself last night."


End file.
